The Triplets
The Fredbit triplets (Elvis, Homer and Jessica) are three cubs that appeared in Clawort's SFM animations, mostly in the Fredbit Family animations. They are the children of Fredbear and Lolbit. Appearance Jessica Jessica is a small white fox cub with huge blue eyes. She is a golden colour on her front, ears, snout, toes, hands, fingers, tail and around her eyes. Her cheeks, eyebrow, eyelids and freckles are a light purple and she has that same light purple on the tip of her mouth resembling lipstick. She does have faceplates but like Elvis and Lolbit, whether they open or not is unknown. She also has fur on the tip of her head. Elvis Elvis is a small golden coloured fox cub. He appears to have some orange around his shoulders and knees. His hands, front and snout as well as around his eyes are a dark purple. He has light orange fingernails, toenails, cheeks and eyebrows. He even is that same light orange on his ears, the tip of his tail and on his lips. He has purple freckles. He has a button on his chest, which is strangely his speaker. His eyes are dark with white dots in the centre of them. Like Jessica, he too possesses the same tuft of fur on the tip of his head. Homer Homer is a small white bear cub. His front, snout and inside of his ears are a dark orange colour. He has black buttons on his front. His eyes are the same blue colour as Jessica's. How-To Make Jessica Step 1: Subscribe to William-Rabbit's Adventure Funtime Foxy model. Step 2: Scale the model by the rootTransform until is is small enough (not too small). Step 3: Disable the bowtie and second tail (Tail 2) bodygroups. Step 4: Right-click the model and click Add Override Materials. Step 5: Show the model in the Element Viewer. Step 6: Put a $alpha float on the speaker and grey 2 materials via Add Attribute. Step 7: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the pink 1 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 8: Add a $color color attribute to the same pink 1 material and set the colour to 223,175,0. Step 9: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the pink 2 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 10: Add a $color color attribute to the same pink 2 material and set the colour to 211,0,219. Step 11: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the iris material. Step 12: Type models\red_eye\c4t\adv_freddy\pupil_g into the string. NOTE: You have to be subscribed to Capt4in Teen's Adventure Freddy V2 model in order for this to work. Step 13: You're done! Elvis Step 1: Subscribe to Austin The Bear's Adventure Sister Location pack to get the Adventure Funtime Foxy model (model name: advfuntimefoxy). Step 2: Scale the model to make it big (not too big, just so it's nearly Jessica's size). Step 3: Right-click the model and click Add Override Materials. Step 4: Show the model in the Element Viewer. Step 5: Add a $alpha float attribute to the bowtie material. Step 6: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the ff3 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 7: Add a $color color attribute to the same ff3 material and set the colour to 255,143,0. Step 8: Add a $color color attribute to the ff1 material and set the colour to 241,183,0. Step 9: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the ff2 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 10: Add a $color color attribute to the same ff2 material and set the colour to 164,0,228. Step 11: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the ff4 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 12: Add a $color color attribute to the same ff4 material and set the colour to 255,177,98. Step 13: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the eye material and find a dark eye texture that is useful (it is best to use a Lolbit eye texture for this one). Step 14: Add a $color vector 4 attribute to the same eye texture and replace the four zeros with 25. Step 15: You're done! Homer Step 1: Subscribe to Capt4in Teen's Adventure Freddy V2 model. Step 2: Scale the model down until is is a bit below Jessica's height (not too small). Step 3: Scale down the bip_hat and bip_bowtie bones to 0. Step 4: Right-click the model and click Add Override Materials. Step 5: Show the model in the Element Viewer. Step 6: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the body_1 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 7: Add a $basetexture string attribute to the body_2 material and type "white" in the empty section. Step 8: Add a $color color attribute to the same body_2 material and set the colour to 222,108,0. Step 9: Add a $basetexture attribute to the pupil material and type models\red_eye\c4t\adv_freddy\pupil_g in the empty section (if you switched to the model's Fredbear skin then you don't need to do that, except steps 6, 7 and 8 might be different). Step 10: You're done! In The Animations The triplets' first appearance was at the end of the animation, "Fredbear X Lolbit", where it was reveal that after ten years, Fredbear and Lolbit are now married and have the triplets as their responsibility. In the animation, "Lolbit's New Job", Lolbit was first seen waking up the triplets. Jessica was the first to get out of bed as she sleepily walks towards her mother. Elvis was then seen carrying the cereal for their breakfast, however, breakfast time was interrupted by Fredbear's rage over the television breaking and the expense on replacing it. They are then seen in the store nosing over a freezer full of popsicles, which they then were carrying with them as they ran over to their parents (it is unknown if Fredbear and Lolbit ever got a chance to pay for the popsicles though). At the end of the animation, the triplets were seen watching television with their parents as the animation ends. The triplets appeared again in "Fredbit Family Halloween", where they were supposed to go trick-or-treating with their parents but got distracted and tried to chase after a ghost. Later on, Miss Pauling eventually found them and reunited them with their parents. It was then revealed that the ghost they were chasing is actually a Spy in disguise. Lolbit was then seen tucking the triplets into bed. The triplets appeared again in "The Fredbit Family Go Bowling", where their parents took them to the bowling alley as a special treat. As the family first enters the bowling alley, the triplets go watch someone else bowl before their mother, Lolbit, calls them over. The triplets then get worried as Fredbear loses his fingers in a bowling ball. The triplets then appear again after the scene where Fredbear escaped the Medic, who appeared to be naked. They take a quick glimpse as the naked Medic runs out to chase Fredbear before it was Jessica's turn to bowl, in which she loses her footing but ends up getting a strike. Lolbit praises Jessica after that. The triplets later have lunch with their mother at the bowling alley's cafe. Elvis appeared to play Jenga with his fries, in which Homer and Jessica watched in confusion before Jessica then takes a sip from her drink. That was when Lolbit notices the naked Medic and walks up to him, concerned about them. Later on, the triplets get strapped into the car by their mother as the family go home, ending the animation. They appear again in the 2019 New Year animation, where Lolbit gave them some juice boxes to have while they watch the countdown (they are too young to drink alcohol). Relationships Fredbear The triplets do love their father, Fredbear. Even though Fredbear sometimes slips up and has a bit of a short temper sometimes, they still love their golden bear dad. Lolbit Lolbit is the mother that birthed the triplets. She cared for them so much and hates to see them get lost. Miss Pauling In the animation "Fredbit Family Halloween", Miss Pauling was the one who reunited the triplets with their parents after Lolbit gave her the polaroid of them when they were babies. Now the triplets tend to know Miss Pauling when they see her. Trivia *It is unknown still how old the triplets are. *Despite that they are triplets, Jessica appears to be the biggest compared to her two brothers, still questioning their age. *They were going to appear in a Christmas animation but due to late timing, the animation was scrapped and replaced with a timelapse video. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Mixed Gender Category:FNAF Models Category:Model Recolours Category:Models On Steam Workshop Category:FNAF Animatronics Category:Fanchildren Category:Mixed Species Category:OCs